


Requiem.

by Aclockworksony



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Angst?, Christianity, Dialogue-Only, Drama, Dramatic Monologue, God Complex, Internal Monologue, Martyrdom, Monologue, Religion, Self-Sacrifice, Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aclockworksony/pseuds/Aclockworksony
Summary: A monologue in which Light Yagami's God complex is very well displayed.
Kudos: 11





	Requiem.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to working on blurred lines after some lack of motivation- I wrote this after listening to some gloomy, archaic choir music. I've always thought myself as better at writing dialogue...I've been considering opting to try and write some pseudo death note screenplay as my own personal thing. Besides, this was a lot of fun to write and I think hearing Light go on some religious, self righteous rant is fun if not a bit scary...So yeah.

I am God.

I am the closest thing to God anybody will ever encounter. My wrath is that of a divine being. My judgement is that of who dictates what deserves to live and die. That is my power. That is my control. Complete control. Granted onto me by the heavens. Granted to me by that of a lesser God. Lesser than me and my wrath, judgement and power. I am above them. I am above you. My might is to be feared. My power was granted to me by sin. By the mistake of humanities freewill. From original sin. From death. From sin, from justice. I was born. I was ushered into the world to be a martyr. To bring rebirth. To perpetuate justice. To become the embodiment of divine judgement.

My rage is showcased by that of pen and paper. Items that humans could never use to the potential that I have. I am Godlike. I am justice.

I am the most human God there is.

For, although I am above them. I feel as they do. I hurt as they do, I sin as they do. But...I do not simply  _ feel _ as they do- for I am both Godlike and human. Just as Christ was. Fully human, fully God. There is no difference between the two. You can’t begin to fathom that of triune God. For I was put on this earth, for sacrifice. For martyrdom. I sacrificed myself to better humanity. I did this to better them. The filth. The creatures that wallow in pity and the inability to change, the ability to fear God. I am fixing them.

I am fixing humanity and it’s fall from grace. I am bringing about the kingdom of God.  _ My _ kingdom of God. Human depravity. I am both the purest most untainted being on this earth as well as the most depraved. For each life I take, I make another better. By cleaning the world of it’s dirt and grime, bearing their sins on my broad, compassionate shoulders I bring about the birth of a new world. For the Death Note is my cross to bear. My deceit and the blood on my hands...are the burden of God.

For God dictates life, death and the world. 

This is what my purpose is. To control. To become justice in its most primal and raw form. For when humans are stripped bare. The moment we gain self awareness. We are ashamed, we are scared. Vulnerability eats you from the inside.

I am above that. I am above vulnerability. I will spit acid and write your name down as soon as your misdemeanor is available to me. My hands will scrawl along those pages with pride. Your name will be forgotten in moments. 

Pride is my greatest sin. But my moral depravity is only to save you. To keep me going. For justice to prevail.

So. When a figure such as L tells me that my justice is a farce, I have no choice but to feel rage. For my sacrifice is being tainted and defiled. Defiled by a figure whose justice is just as shallow as my own. For I can admit it's childish, newborn nature. He cannot. L believes he is justice, when in reality he is a weaker and insignificant reflection of myself and my plight.

Justice. I seek justice alone. L is an obstacle in which I must overleap in order to pursue true justice. In order for Godhood to finally be reached in the eyes of the human filth. He is the last station, he is the last sacrifice I must make in order to reach my goal…

Sacrifice? Is that the right word? Sacrifice...no. He isn’t the same as me. We think alike but we aren’t the same. This isn't a sacrifice, it's eliminating an obstacle.

Though...at times I find myself connecting to him. This of course, isn't acceptable. I can't afford to feel such trivial things.


End file.
